


Don't Mind If I Do

by Sun_And_Stars



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon is technically underage but Ryan is within the two year period so it's a legal thing so ???, But It's Better If You Do, Lapdance, M/M, Ryden, Song fic, Top!Ryan, Virgin!brendon, blowjob, bottom!Brendon, dancer!ryan, innocent!Brendon, stripper!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_And_Stars/pseuds/Sun_And_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon just wanted a pretty boy's phone number. Ryan's just doing his job. </p><p>A Ryden fanfic based off "But It's Better If You Do"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind If I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @ililydun on Tumblr, posted on my tumblr: stars-anon.tumblr.com under the tag 'star writes' if you like it, maybe give it a like or a reblog to spread it around

This was a bad idea.

Of course it was a bad idea. All the best thing started with bad ideas. And this was a very bad idea. Trying to get into a cabaret (21+ because of the alcohol) at almost eighteen was one thing; trying to get into the only gay cabaret in a hundred miles at just barely under age eighteen with a fake ID in hopes of getting someone's number was a whole new level of bad idea. Yet here Brendon was, handing over the fake drivers license to the bouncer to get into the sketchy looking club just to get the number of a very pretty boy. 

"Go on in." The man said gruffly, handing back the ID after looking at it for just a moment.

Brendon tried not to look surprised at all as he took it back and nodded, heading in. It was smokey and dimly lit and smelled like sex and alcohol. The floor was covered in glitter and sequins and even some feathers, and there were a few strippers up at the poles, dancing and getting cheered on by the men at the front. He kept walking through, and took a seat at a table somewhere in the middle,marrying to blend. He was a couple seats away from an older man who was a regular - he could tell by how some of young looking boys going around offering drinks called him by name and teased him, handing him a peach and lime daiquiri.

"Hey sweetheart, can I getcha' anything?" Someone to his left said, and Brendon turned his head, humming in surprise. There was a good looking guy, slightly muscular and tanned to perfection standing to the side of him, holding a tray with some empty shot glasses, wine glasses, and other glasses on it. He was smiling brightly and his eyes shone (or maybe that was the glittery eyeshadow around them).

"Oh. Um, no thank you. Not right now. Maybe later?" Brendon said, trying not to sound as intimidated as he felt. 

"Sure thing, sugar. Just call if you need anything." The waiter said, winking at him and walking - sashaying, really - off. 

Brendon couldn't help but stare a little bit, before someone wolf whistled a few tables in front of him loud enough to be heard over whatever dead song was on the club's PA system. His eyes flicked up to the stage where he saw a new boy walk onto the stage. The boy. The one he had decided to get a fake ID, avoid some burlesque queens on the streets, and sneak into a cabaret for. At least Brendon knew for sure now that he was working tonight. That was a plus, knowing this wasn't all for nothing; cabarets weren't really his idea of a good time. He wouldn't be caught dead in one, mainly because he was underage. 

He watched the boy, who was a dancer, on the stage. He had pretty makeup on, eyes with black liner around them and beautiful red/silver/black swirls to the side of his right eye. They went down to his cheek, then curled up. He wasn't wearing much, but then again, no one on stage really was. He was currently the most clothed, however. He had a black corset on, matching garters with an belt that held up some sheer black stockings that went up to mid thigh, stilettos on over those. Oh, and bloody red satin panties. Can't forget those, they stood out against all the black. The strippers on their side of him were loosing more and more clothes but Brendon was only looking at him, cheeks a little flushed and palms sweaty as he made eye contact and smirked as he came up from a sultry dip. The boy's dark rimmed eyes then slid over the crowd as he swayed his hips, heading over to one of the poles and twirling around it. He was the main attraction, it was obvious. 

Brendon watched him do his dance, watched the other dancer and strippers help take the corset off and the boy toss it to a man in the crowd, giving him a teasing, heated look. He almost felt guilty watching everything, and was a little sweaty from his nerves. How everyone else wasn't like this too was beyond his younger mind. He watched the boy head over to the other side of the stage and then actually start pole dancing rather than just twirling around it once. They made eye contact again and-

"Drink, sir?" A different waiter than before offered him. Brendon's head shot away from the stage and he took whatever was in the shot glass and downed it. The alcohol burned his throat and he did his best not to cough. He gave the waiter a ten, sticking it in his thong and thanking him as he then looked back to the boy. He had hoped it would calm his nerves. It didn't. Especially not when the boy was strutting down off the stage through the tables and - fuck he was coming toward Brendon. Fuck fuck fuck. 

The boy sat himself down in Brendon's lap and put his hands on his shoulders, the smirk back. He leaned in and whispered in his ear a soft "like what you've been seeing, doll?" Before pulling back and starting to move his hips. Oh FUCK. This is much more than getting the boy's number (which he still hasn't managed to do). He was blushing and getting even more turned on and it just made the boy smirk again, and grind down harder, making a sweet little noise that didn't exactly help the situation. He was getting a lapdance, in front of the rest of the club, from him, which was exactly where the boy wanted him. This is what he got for praying for love - he was paying in naïvety, being used as a part of the show.

The boy kissed up his neck, leaving lipstick marks in his wake, and whispered, "I'll be back" before sliding off his lap and then heading back over to the table, getting cat called as he did, blowing kisses at some of the men who called out to him. He finished up his dance on stage, teasing by taking off his frilly garter belt, but nothing else. He dipped down and pulled the panties down, showing off his ass, but then pulled them back up. The regular, two seats away, hollered out "Tease!" Making the boy grin before bowing. Then, he and the others on stage headed into the crowd and new dancers came on. The strippers stayed, still working their poles and more men whistled as a older man came out in a salacious leather clad costume. Brendon was so intently looking at him with curiosity that he nearly missed when the boy came back over to him, and told him to follow him, cooking a finger as he walked towards the back of the club. 

Brendon palmed himself and tried to make his hard on less conspicuous as he got up and followed after the boy, weaving through the tables, patrons, dancers, and waiters. He was lead to the back of the club, down a dimly lit hallway with doors lining it. Moans were coming from most of them and it made Brendon blush red yet again. He had heard about these rooms. They were the rooms where the strippers took men who paid for their 'bonus services'. The stripper he was following after went to the door at the end of the hall, and went in, leaving it open for him. Brendon was nervous, but walked in, closing the door behind him. 

"I don't-" Brendon started, trying to tell the boy he didn't have much money, wanting to tell him right away. 

"Don't what? Hm?" The bright eyed boy asked. Now that they were alone in this well lit room, it was easy to see how young he was. Was he even legal to be here? "Want this? Because your dick says otherwise, darling." He chuckled, walking on up to Brendon, cupping him through his pants and kissing up his neck. "Have anything to give me? Because I don't think that's quite true. I don't want your money, sweetheart. Just a go with you would be enough," He purred. 

Brendon blushed at the insinuation and melted under his touch. "I-I..." 

"You what, hm? Want me to get you off? Want blow you? Want to fuck me?" He paused, grinning like the cat who caught the canary as he gave a gentle squeeze to Brendon's dick through his pants making him whine, "Want me to fuck you?" 

"Iactuallyjustwantedyournumberbecauseyou'rereallycute." Brendon blurted out, words jumbling together. The boy arched an eyebrow and backed away only slightly, letting go of him. 

"Repeat that, but breathe this time, yeah?" He asked, chuckling as he looked the younger boy up and down. 

"I-I actually just wanted your number because you're really cute." Brendon sheepishly, not meeting his eyes. "I um, I saw you out on the street and thought you were cute but you always disappeared to here and I... I don't actually belong here. I wouldn't be caught dead in this place. I'm seventeen- but, almost eighteen." He said quickly. "Two more weeks."'

The dancer looked at Brendon the entire time he said this before laughing, loudly, and turning away, going to sit on the bed before falling back, still giggling. "Oh, God. That.. That's the best thing I've ever heard. You... You illegally got into a strip club... To get to me... Because you wanted my number. Not a kiss, not a handjob, not sex, my number. My number!" He giggled and shook his head, grinning up at the ceiling. "Priceless." 

Brendon was cherry red, looking down at the floor. When he said it like that... It really did sound silly. Ridiculous, even. And the boy was still laughing at him. God, he felt embarrassed. "... I'll, um.. See myself out." He said and dipped his head, turning to leave quickly

"No!" 

The stripper shot up off the bed, and started walking towards him. "No no no, hey. No. Look at me. I think it's cute - sweet, even. That kinda shit doesn't happen in this line of work. People take a liking to you because they want your lips around their cock, not because they want something as innocent as your number so they can actually talk to you like a human being." He said, shaking his head, grinning at Brendon. "However, I think before your get my number you need to do something else." 

Brendon blinked at him blankly. 

"My name, silly. You don't know it, do you? Because that would be a bit stalkerish but you don't seem like the type. You have this cute innocent vibe to you." He laughed. A innocent vibe Ryan just wanted to ruin. If it was up to him he'd take him right now right here, but he's need permission. That and that wasn't the topic they were on right now... But he'd get there. 

"Oh. Oh right. Um, what's your name?" He asked. God this was awkward. Who gets lead to the back rooms at a strip joint to talk to a stripper? 

"Ryan Ross. You?" Ryan asked, looking at him intently

"Brendon Urie." Brendon said quickly, cheeks pink. Ryan was cute - well, right now he seemed hot more than anything. His gaze was sharp and it was like he could see right through him.

"Well then, Brendon, since you're only two weeks shy of eighteen and I'm nineteen I don't see why you can't have my number." Score one Brendon. Ryan held his hand out for his phone. Brendon unlocked it and handed it over, looking Ryan over. He had glitter around his eyes. Ryan added himself as a contact quickly, before handing it back. "My shift is over in two hours. If you want to stick around 'til then, I'd be happy to take you home with me and have some real fun with you. Can't here, you don't have the money for what I'd like to do to you and I'd get in trouble with the boss." He giggled again. 

"O-oh." 

"But... Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, hm? How about a preview of what I've got planned for tonight?" Ryan purred, backing Brendon up against the wall. Ryan had been wanting Brendon since he saw his pretty innocent face follow him around like a puppy. It's why he bee-lined for him during the show, and danced in his lap. He wanted Brendon to know he was interested in him, in something from him, even if he didn't get paid. 

"Fuck yes." Brendon breathed, ready for whatever the night was going to hold. This was more than he bargained for, but he'd be damned if he wasn't gonna enjoy the ride. His breath hitched for the first time of many in the coming night as Ryan dropped to his knees, smirking up at him. 

"Don't mind if I do." He said, blowing him a sarcastic kiss before blowing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks much appreciated!!


End file.
